


Animals

by youandmeinlove



Series: Han Leia AU's [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Animal Shelter, F/M, Fluff, Matchmaker!Leia, Modern AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some angst, chewbacca is a cat, cute sibling banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youandmeinlove/pseuds/youandmeinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU based on original trilogy. Leia volunteers at an Animal shelter for extra credit, she meets the infuriating man who runs the place. Fluff and banter ensue. Han/Leia pairing. Luke/Leia sibling relationship. I wrote this work just for fun but feel free to comment and critique if you feel the need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scruffy Lookin'

“But Mr. Palpatine I don’t understand,” Leia Organa indignantly states. Her tone is calm yet firm, just like her mother taught her. “I’m a model student, I’ve never once been sent to detention and all my other grades are exemplary! How can you give me a C in Spanish?” 

Leia held her head high. Mr. Palpatine was a tough teacher but she could wind anyone around her little finger. She had an air about her; she came across older than her age and almost regal. Mr. Palpatine flashed a sympathetic smile.

“I agree with you entirely Miss. Organa. Your brother and yourself are two of my most valued students. If I could I would always provide you with an A but your oral let you down tremendously.” He paused and rooted through the papers in front of him. “However there is a way we can rectify the situation.”

Leia smiled knowingly. For her there was always a way. Mr. Palpatine finally stopped flicking through the papers and pulled a small sheet out. 

“Ah, here we are!” His face lit up. “If you agree to partake in 38 hours of voluntary work, you will earn enough credit to pass Spanish with straight-A’s.”  
Leia stared open mouthed for a few moments. 

“38 hours? Volunteering? Where would I even volunteer?” She was confused to say the least. It wasn’t that she wouldn’t volunteer; she was always up for helping others out. It was just that she’d expected Mr. Palpatine to just raise her grade no questions asked.

“The 38 hours earns the same amount as the oral does and you’ll have enough to pass.” He explained, “Besides, Volunteer work always looks good on college applications. As for where…” More shuffling. “There is an animal shelter not far from here that have inquired about a volunteer from this school.” He looked up and smiled widely at Leia. “So…interested?”

She thought about it. Harvard was the school she’d been working towards going her whole life. She needed to pass all her classes to get in so what was 38 hours of playing with animals? Easy as pie.

“When do I start?”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leia glared at her brother as he threw back his head in laughter.

“It’s not funny Luke.” She folded her arms trying to look serious but it only made him laugh harder. 

When his cackling subsided he managed to spit out: “But you don’t even like animals.” And her expression of annoyance set him off again.

“Honestly,” Leia despaired. “You’d think you were a banshee. That sound you make…” 

Luke grinned. “C’mon Lei lighten up, soon enough it’ll all be over and your ‘Harvard Grand Plan’ will be game, set, match.” He flicked her nose playfully and she rolled her eyes at him.

“I suppose you can look at it that way.” Her face lit up as she remembered something. “Speaking of college... have you heard from Stanford yet?” She asked as casually as she could. 

But the corners of her mouth twitched into a knowing smile. She’d heard from Luke’s uncle that he’d got in but was too shy to tell even Leia about it. She didn’t blame him, they had only been reunited a year ago and although they were close, they weren’t like twins who grew up together. There was still so much to learn about one another.

Luke smiled modestly, ducking his head down. “Owen filled you in huh?” 

“Yes!” Leia squealed excitedly and pulled Luke in to a hug. “I’m so proud of you baby brother.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “I’m not a baby. We’re twins Leia. And plus Ben said I was born first.”

This was true but Leia was extremely protective of her brother. Luke had such innocence about him and she was naturally very mothering towards him.

Leia leaned back to rustle Luke’s hair. She smiled at him fondly. “You’re still my baby brother.” 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

‘The Falcon Animal Center’ wasn’t much to look at. The paint on the walls was peeling in several places and had faded from what presumably had been silver, to a dirty grey color. The sign was missing a letter so it read ‘The Falcon Anima Center’. Leia looked back at her adopted father, who was beginning to drive away. He flashed her a reassuring smile and a small wave. She returned it grimly. It was too late to go back and besides, she needed to do this. 

Taking a deep breath she stepped into the building. If it was even possible, it was colder inside than out and Leia wrapped her arms around herself shivering. There was no one in sight the reception room was pretty bare. There were a few hard looking wooden chairs in the corner that she supposed were for the waiting room, a front desk strewn with papers and files but no receptionist. She wasn’t entirely sure what to do and almost considered leaving again when a tall man stepped out of a door right beside her.

He was a handsome man in a rugged, scruffy way. He was dressed in the dirtiest shirt she’d ever laid eyes on and wore a cocky smile on his face when he saw her. She’d jumped when he’d stepped out and he seemed to enjoy the fact. She realized already he was going to be a difficult man.

“You must be Leia.” He stated simply as he looked her up and down.

“Yes, that’s right.” She replied coldly. She didn’t appreciate his wandering eyes.

He shook his head slightly. “I was expecting you’d look different princess.”

Leia scowled. “Don’t call me that. And what were you expecting?”

His cocky smile grew. “The way Mr. Palpatine described you I expected someone a lot plainer.” He gave her a wink and her cheeks heated up. With rage of course. The nerve of this man.

“I’ll thank you not to comment on my appearance. Who’s in charge here?” She stood straight trying to remain composed but the way he was eyeing her amusedly made her shiver. 

“I’m in charge here your worship.” He replied looking vaguely offended. He extended an arm for her to shake. She ignored it so he bowed mockingly. “Han Solo at your service.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Han was single-handedly the most arrogant man Leia had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Leia was not down to 28 hours and the 10 hours she’d spent with Han, were ones she would never get back again. Han seemed pleased at her attitude towards him and took every opportunity to tease of flirt with her. It drove her crazy and the more it drove her crazy the more he did it.

“Han why are the lights off?” Leia asked as she entered the gloomy staff room.

“Felt like giving the place a little romantic atmosphere for you princess.” He winked at her hoping to lighten her up but when her stern face didn’t change he added, “Well that and the bulb burst.”

“Why don’t you fix it?” She said plainly, frowning. 

“I was just about to your highness.” He held up a lightbulb that was far too small to be of any use to anyone.

“Sure.” She smirked to herself at the bulb in his hand. “You do know that’s the wrong sort for that lamp.”

Han felt a familiar rage build up inside him. She was always acting like he was incapable of doing anything. He attempted to fit the bulb into the lamp, but sure enough it didn’t fit even slightly. When he turned Leia’s eyes were glinting with amusement. He rolled his eyes and handed her the bulb. “You fix it is you’re so high and mighty.”

“I may well do that.” Han marched to the other side of the room where Chewbacca the white Persian cat lay. He picked him up like he was holding a baby and he struggled in Han’s arms.

“You’re not supposed to handle a cat like that.” Leia scolded, because of course she would! Was there anything this woman didn’t criticize?

“Your worship am I mistaken or is it me who runs this place? I know how Chewie likes to be held.” He began to tickle the cat’s stomach and he meowed, unimpressed.

Leia walked towards him with a concerned sigh. “He’s gonna scratch you if you hold him like that! Hold him upright.” She tried to take Chewbacca from Han but he moved away crossly.

“Aw Chewie would never hurt me would ya old buddy?” He began to tickle his tummy again, when Chewie hissed and batted Han’s hand hard with his paw, leaving a long red mark. Han dropped Chewie in surprise. “Ow! He scratched me!” 

Leia couldn’t help but laugh at the hilarity of the situation. It was a light laugh; almost a giggle and Han’s heart would have warmed at it’s beautiful sound had his arm not hurt so damn bad. Chewie purred gleefully and rubbed himself against Leia’s legs. 

To Chewie Han said, “Oh laugh it up fuzzball.”

“I told you so.” Leia said with a smug smile.

“Do me a favor and go to hell princess.” Han snapped, too proud to admit she was right.

Leia wasn’t at all fazed by his tone. “Gladly.” 

On her way out she grabbed something from a drawer and fixed it into the lamp, no trouble and it lit the room up. Han stared after her a while after she was gone in astonishment. She may have been frustrating and self-righteous but she certainly was something. 

He turned to Chewie who was now proudly cleaning his fur.

“Either I’m going to kill that girl or I’m starting to like her.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Leia didn’t believe in homicide but she was very close to contemplating it today.

“How dare you Han!” 

“Relax princess it’s just a bit of mud.”

Leia glared with a look she hoped said ‘be afraid, be very afraid.’ The intolerable man had decided that throwing a mud covered Labradoodle at her was funny. He soon discovered that Leia didn’t think this was the case.

“Just a bit? Han my shirt is covered in the stuff. Oh and quit calling me that.” She hated his pet names for her. Deep down she knew he used them to get a rise out of her and she should just ignore him, but there was something about him that riled her up inside. He brought out the worst in her. 

“Calling you what?” Han took a step closer to her as she took a step back.

“Princess.” She cursed herself for allowing her voice to tremble. He was just getting so close to her and had this wild look in his eye. He was irritatingly handsome and that drove her crazier than anything. Though she would never admit that. 

“Sure Leia.” He replied and somehow hearing the man say her real name riled her up even more. It was how he said it, savoring each letter like they belonged to him.

“You make it difficult sometimes.” She sighed and looked him in the eye.

“I do. I really do.” He agreed sincerely, but as always there was a glint of mischief in his eye. He leaned in closer and she stepped back, now right against the wall. After a few seconds of staring into those eyes, Leia realized who she was and stood up straight.

“I have to go change.” She stated bluntly and pushed past him, making her way towards the bathroom.

“Mind if I-“ he called after her but she cut him off almost immediatly. 

“NO!”

Han’s bellowing laughter followed her all the way down the corridor. 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Oh and Luke the names he has for me!” Leia was relaying today’s events to Luke on the phone. She put on a deep gravelly voice. ”’Your worship, princess, your highnessness’ He’s worse than a child Luke, I swear.” 

Luke smiled to himself, he couldn’t see her but he was sure she was pacing. “Leia you realize you’ve talked about this man non-stop for the past hour?” 

Leia looked at her watch and realized he was right. She blushed slightly, grateful Luke wasn’t able to see her.

“Well he just makes me so mad! The nerve of that man! I could just…”

“I think you like him really. “ Luke interrupted.

“Do not.” Leia argued resentfully. How could Luke even suggest she liked that stuck up, half-witted, scruffy looking….

“Do too.” Luke interrupted her thoughts with his smug tone causing Leia to sigh in exasperation.

“What are we 5? He’s insufferable.” She hoped her brother would let up soon but there was no chance of that.

“Leia. Come on I know you. I know when you like someone and you my friend,” She imagined his knowing expression. “Are in deep.”

“I’m hanging up the phone now.” She said abruptly.

“Are no-“ She cut him off. 

Leia huffed to herself. Her? Like Han Solo? Not in a million years. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Leia entered the center to find it uncommonly quiet. Usually the sounds of Han cursing as he tried to feed the exotic birds, who hated him and regularly tried to peck his eyes out, filled the building, but today nothing. She slipped silently into the animal room and Han was nowhere to be seen. 

“Han? She called out nervously. Nothing. 

When she at last found him, he was sitting alone at the far end of the staff room hunched over looking at something. When she drew closer Leia could see the tear stains on his cheeks. 

“Han, are you ok?” She took him by surprise and he quickly hid the object he’d been so intently staring at into his pocket.

“I’m just fine princess.” He mumbled sadly. Usually Leia would just leave him be, but he seemed so out of character, she just couldn’t. 

“You don’t look fine.” She sat gently beside him. His eyes remained on the table in front of him. This didn’t stop Leia, she leaned forward trying to catch his eye. 

“What’s on your mind?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” He snapped suddenly, but for once Leia didn’t snap back. She simply raised her eyebrows.

“Try me.” This made Han look up at her expression, she looked concerned but not pitying and this he was glad of. She looked as if nothing would faze her and maybe it wouldn’t. She was a strong woman and she must have become that way somehow, so he decided to trust her. He took the photo he had hidden in his pocket out and showed it to her. It was a photo of a middle-aged couple with stern expressions on their faces. Leia immediately placed who they were from the similarities in their appearance to Han. They were his parents.

“Today is the anniversary of their death’s.” He explained making eye contact briefly. “They died four years ago today.”

“Oh I’m sorry.” She really was. She gently put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at her gratefully. 

“It’s alright. It’s not like we were close. I’m pretty sure Pap couldn’t stand me…but I still miss em’.” His voice cracked and he had to pause to stop himself from crying again. He refused to cry in front of Leia. He looked back at her and shrugged. “I dunno it’s stupid.”

“It isn’t stupid!” Leia insisted. “It’s far from it. You may not have guessed this but my father- my birth father-wasn’t exactly a piece of cake.” She laughed. That was an understatement. Her father was a sociopath. “But I miss him everyday.”

“Is he dead?” Han wondered aloud. After he said it he worried that it was too invasive but Leia just shook her head.

“No but he may as well be.” Han nodded, he didn’t know quite why but he knew exactly what she meant. He sniffed and realized the tears were coming again.

He ducked his head in embarrassment but she lifted his chin up with her hand and looked him in the eye. Han felt his chest tighten, his heart thudded so fast against his ribs he was surprised she couldn’t hear it. She wiped a stray tear from his face and smiled at him. The most genuine smile he’d ever seen from her.

“Don’t worry, I wont judge you.” She said finally after a long silence. She was referring to his tears and his face reddened. She suddenly laughed and said lightheartedly. “Not for this anyway. I will however judge you for the god awful paintwork in this place.” 

Han couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped his mouth but he still tried to look angry.

“Hey! Your worship, it’s not that bad.” He felt a real smile cross his lips in spite of himself and realized she had successfully cheered him up. Many had tried and failed to distract Han from the sadness he always felt on this day. Yet this frustrating, difficult, stubborn woman had managed without uttering the dreaded ‘they’ll always be in your heart.’ He found himself staring at her perhaps too long.

“Yes it is.” She answered him with a gleam in her beautiful brown eyes. 

“Hey, Leia.” He said shyly. “Thanks.”

The way she smiled at him made Han realize he was a goner

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Who’s this pretty young thing?” 

Leia looked away from tending the birds and saw Han and another good looking man enter the room. They walked in the same way and had similar half smiles and Leia guessed that this was the friend he’d once told her about who was like a brother to Han.

“Lando this is Leia. Leia, Lando.” Han confirmed her suspicion. He gave her a small wink, which she returned with a modest smile. Ever since the talk they’d had the other day Han had become almost tolerable. In fact she felt like she’d never actually disliked him at all. He was still irritating at times but they got along quite well. Lando stepped forward and extended a hand. Leia shook it once.

“Ah the volunteer you don’t stop talking about.” Lando said teasingly to Han nudging him in the ribs. Han’s mouth dropped open and his face turned visibly red.

“I don’t-“ He began to protest but Leia decided to save him trouble and cut him off.

“Nice to meet you Lando.” She said kindly. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” Lando took her hand and kissed it. Leia felt slightly uncomfortable and met Han’s eyes. His face was cold and jealous and Leia found herself laughing when he stepped in between them.

“Alright you old smoothie. You gonna help me out back or what?” Han pulled Lando out by his shoulder before he could protest further. Leia watched them walk away, a fond smile still on her face and wondered how she had grown to like the scruffy scoundrel. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Leia! Leia!” Luke stepped into the staff room and Leia gasped pulling him into a hug.

“Luke? What are you doing here?” She said laughing. Luke had been away for days now and she hadn’t seen him in person for ages. When he was gone it was as if she were missing an arm.

“I was passing by and wanted to see the animals. And perhaps see the infamous guy I’ve been dying to meet.” Luke pulled away from their hug to give her a wink and nudge, she mock hit him in the ribs and he laughed. Suddenly the door burst open and Han was talking even before he entered the room.

“Hey princess Chewie escaped the- Oh who is this?” He frowned at Luke who was beaming ear to ear. He’d heard Leia describe Han about a thousand times, he knew exactly who this was. 

Leia tried to ignore her brother. “Luke this is Han, Han this is Luke.”

“Han! I’ve heard so much about you.” Luke stepped forward and shook Han’s hand. Han looked grim.

“Hmm funny, I’ve never heard of you.” He said bluntly and Leia rolled her eyes. Trust Han to jump to conclusions about their relationship.

“Sure you have Han! I always talk about my stupid baby brother.” She elbowed Luke who glared at her like a 4 year old. 

“Hey! I’m not a baby! We’re twins. Tell him we’re twins.” Luke turned to Han to explain but he was frowning at the floor. Then his eyes opened wide with realization.

“Brother huh?” Han’s face relaxed considerably, something that didn’t go unnoticed by either twin. He grinned suddenly and patted Luke’s back enthusiastically. “Well it’s great to finally meet you Luke…We have an animal crisis that I need your sister for but feel free to tag along.”

“Yes!” Luke yelled and Leia turned to Han.

“Luke would own a hundred animals if he could but his uncle is allergic to pretty much anything so he has to wait.” She explained and Han laughed.

“Wait till you meet Chewie. You’re gonna love him.”

Leia was surprised when Han linked his arm with hers and led her out, Luke in tow. 

When Leia looked back at Luke he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she half wanted to flip him off but she was too much of a lady for that so settled for a warning look.

Beside her Han smiled to himself. He couldn’t help but be jealous when a cutesy young boy was in Leia’s arms. He was filled with relief when he found out they were siblings. Perhaps he had a chance after all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was the end of the last day of volunteering and Leia was finishing cleaning up the floor. Han had been unusually quiet today; in fact she’d barely seen him at all. This was good because perhaps she could bury her feelings, set them aside if he wasn’t there to distract her. It would be so much easier to leave him then.

Suddenly the door burst open and there he was. He looked the same as when she first saw him, tall and scruffy and dirty. But now his face was soft and sad looking and he tried for a smile. Her heart thudded in her chest; she didn’t think she could face this. He walked over to where she was standing.

“I guess this is it princess.” He said mournfully with his typical mischievous smile. 

“I guess so.” She hadn’t meant to sound so disinterested and regretted her use of words immediatly.

I’ll miss you more than anything.

A flash of hurt crossed the man’s face and then anger. 

“Well don’t get sentimental on me. Bye Leia.” He barked and began to turn away from her and she couldn’t stand it.

“Han!” she grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. She had to make it clear she cared, even if it meant sacrificing her pride, even if it meant facing her deepest fear.

“What?” Han muttered as he turned to face her, but he looked hopeful and Leia decided to be brave, to do something crazy.

Leia grabbed Han’s face without warning and pressed her lips to his. He was so dazed he almost forgot to kiss her back. But after a moment he wound his arms tightly around her as if she was going somewhere, which she supposed she was. He had wanted this since he met her. He needed her. Han reveled in the feeling of her lips as he kissed her and kissed her. Leia opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She could hardly believe she’d actually kissed Han Solo, but she was so happy she felt her heart might burst. Han let out a low moan when her tongue stroked his and held her tighter still. They broke away only when Han’s smiling got in the way of actual kissing. 

Leia looked up at him breathlessly, her lips swollen, her eyes dark and diluted. Han thought she had never looked more beautiful. Her arms were still wound around his neck, his rested on her waist.

“Is that better?” She asked when she finally managed to form words.

“No.” He said, and her worried expression only lasted a second as he lifted her up and whirled her around. She wound her legs around his waist and he leaned in. “This is.” he whispered against her lips before he got lost in her again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later Leia ‘s head rested against Han’s chest, her arms wound around his waist. She could feel his heart against her ear and it was comforting. It reminded her that he was real and alive and hers. They were lying on the floor of the staff room still and Han couldn’t stop the goofy grin that had graced his face for the past few hours.

“I knew it.” He said grinning down at Leia. Her brow furrowed and he thought she might have been the most adorable person to ever live.

“Knew what?” 

“I knew you liked me back.” He gloated with an arrogant smile.

Leia snorted, remembering his reaction to Luke. “You so did not.”

“Yes I did. Even when you told me you couldn’t stand me and looked at me like I was the devil.” He leaned down and kissed her smiling mouth. “I knew you wanted me.”

Leia pulled his head down for a tender kiss and then another, he sighed against her lips. He was completely happy. 

“I guess I always knew too.” She said after a while, tracing patterns on his bare chest.

“Oh?” He said, surprised at her confession. Though he supposed he shouldn’t be. Leia was full of surprises today.

“Mhmm.” Leia hummed. She watched Han like she hadn’t been able to before. She looked at the scar on his chin, the brown flecks in his green eyes, the lines across his forehead when he frowned. Han leaned down and kissed her forehead gently and she smiled warmly. “You weren’t all bad you know.” She tittered.

Han raised his eyebrows, trying to look offended to no avail. His telltale mouth turned upwards again. He didn’t care. 

“I know.” He said against her lips. He felt her smile into their kiss and Han wondered what good deed he ever did to deserve this.


	2. Dating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda decided I wanted to make this multi chapter.
> 
> In this Chapter Leia wonders if she and Han are dating.

“YOU KISSED HIM?”

Leia felt her face heat up. She hadn’t wanted to confide in Luke, not yet anyway but he’d been bugging her all day, asking why she was smiling so much.

“Luke! Keep your voice down.” Leia looked around the library nervously, there was no one in sight but she was sure the whole school would’ve heard her brother shout and she didn’t want her personal life advertised.

“I was so right though wasn’t I? You always liked him. Oh you owe me! Remember we bet on it?” He was grinning from ear to ear and Leia rolled her eyes at his comment.

“YOU bet on it…I hung up on you.” She reminded him, but he continued to beam.

“Whatever, pay up sis.” Luke held out a hand teasingly and Leia shoved him hard with the physics book she was holding. Luke yelped in mock pain.

“HEY why so violent? You’d think a bit of romance would calm you down.” Luke said with a wink and then added curiously. “So when you gonna see him again?”

Leia furrowed her brow. They hadn’t actually discussed that minor detail. They’d exchanged numbers when they parted but mostly they’d been…otherwise occupied. 

“I don’t know Luke…soon I guess.”

Luke nodded, thinking for a while.

“Are you guys official yet or is it just casual?” He asked. 

The question threw Leia off-guard, she hadn’t thought about that. She suddenly began to panic. Were they official? Did making out with someone all night mean you were dating them? Leia wasn’t sure; she had very little experience with guys.

“I-I’m not sure…” Her voice quivered with worry and Luke sensed her unease. He offered her a reassuring smile.

“He’s totally into you Leia.”

Leia thought about Han then, they way he’d acted around her for the past few weeks, the way he looked at her, the way his lips felt on hers. She smiled to herself nodding in agreement.

“I know.” 

Luke watched his sister’s eyes go dreamy like women in rom-coms and he grinned. “Annnd you have it bad for him! This is so exciting.”

Luke was practically bouncing and Leia snorted at his enthusiasm. You’d have thought he was the one in a new relationship…well uh whatever this was.

“Why are you so excited anyway?” She queried.

“Well I’ve never seen you this happy with anyone before and he seems to like you a lot. I just want you to be happy.” He admitted genuinely and Leia felt touched. It was true that she hadn’t felt this way before and although it did scare her it also thrilled her, to have so much to lose.

“Well thank you baby brother.” She replied fondly, and giggled when Luke’s face darkened. She knew how much he hated being called a baby.

“FOR THE LAST TIME WE’RE TWINS.” He snapped and received a ‘Shh’ from the librarian who had materialized behind them. Leia tried to contain her laughter but failed and she dragged Luke out of the Library sharpish.

When the two of them had calmed themselves, Leia nudged Luke.

“Hey we need to set you up with someone next.”

“Me? Nah…” Luke looked down shyly and Leia’s eyes twinkled. It was her turn the play the interfering sister role.

“Is there someone?” 

Luke immediatly flushed.

“No… why?” he stuttered. (Aha!) Leia grinned.

“Whatever you say… If there is someone I’ll find out.” She threatened lightheartedly. 

Luke mumbled some excuse about class and bustled off but not before Leia caught sight of his beetroot red face.

Two could play at this game.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Han had been just about to fall asleep when he heard the buzz of his phone on his nightstand. Confused he looked at the screen and immediatly his face softened when he saw it was Leia. He’d debated whether to call her or not today. Mostly because they’d spent most of the night together yesterday and he didn’t want to seem over eager. Even though he was, he totally was. 

“Hey sweetheart, what a surprise.” He said when he answered the phone. There was a short pause before she spoke.

“Hi Han.” She sounded nervous, maybe even a little upset and he sat up, concerned. 

“Anything the matter?”

“No…well I mean yes but…uh…I-“ She paused and he heard her swallow hard.

His immediate thought was that she was going to say that last night had been a mistake and she didn’t really like him. He knew he wasn’t good enough for her. She was young, intelligent, and beautiful and he owned a low budget animal shelter. 

“Yes?” His heart raced and he swallowed hard anticipating her answer.

“Are we dating?” She suddenly blurted and for a moment Han was so stunned he was lost for words. At last he chuckled, partly because she sounded so het up, mostly from relief.

“Uh I thought that was obvious Princess.” In fact he’d been a little worried about the same thing himself but he would never admit that to Leia. He heard her sigh with relief but then she began to blurt again.

“Oh well ok…good…I mean it’s just we didn’t actually say we were girlfriend and boyfriend…oh wait are we girlfriend and boyfriend?” 

She’d said it all in one breath and Han found himself chuckling at the sound of Leia ramble on. She always seemed so in control and sure of herself and it was adorable that she was showing her vulnerable side to him.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” He asked as casually as he could, he hoped that she did and that was why she was so nervous. 

“I…” Leia paused and then as she spoke again her voice lowered to almost a whisper. ”Yes. I do.”

Han’s heart soared and he threw his fist into the air. “Then that settles it.” 

“Just like that?” She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Just like that.” Han smiled fondly. He suddenly realized he hadn’t called someone his girlfriend in all his life. Yeah he’d had dates but none of them amounted to anything. He’d always said he wasn’t a one-girl guy, but he felt differently with Leia. He wanted to be only hers.

“Uhm Han?” Leia’s voice pulled Han out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?” 

There was another pause before Leia finally asked shyly:

“Do you wanna go on a date?”


	3. Wine And Dine Me

Leia was NOT a girl who fretted about appearance. She was a practical girl. She was sensible. She didn’t dress up for anyone…at least that was what she told herself as she stood surrounded by every item of clothing she owned. She sighed; throwing off the forth dress she’d tried in the past 10 minutes. 

Nothing she owned seemed particularly like ‘date’ clothes. The first dress she’d tried was far too formal, the second too casual, the third hadn’t fit and the forth made her look about 6 years old. This was ridiculous! She and Han were just going for dinner. She didn’t need to look perfect. Han knew what she looked like. But then again if she didn’t make an effort would he think she wasn’t interested? Though perhaps not since she was the one who’d arranged the date. Besides he didn’t make that much effort with his appearance…but he didn’t have to, he was ruggedly handsome. Oh god. Her heart began to race with nerves.

Leia took a deep breath and checked the time. She had exactly seven minutes until she had to meet Han. She surveyed her pile of clothes again…they still didn’t scream date to her but she had to wear something. She considered asking her mother if she could borrow anything but she hadn’t told her about Han.

Suddenly she worried about what her parents would think. Han was older than she was, she wasn’t underage but they still wouldn’t approve. She knew her father wouldn’t exactly be thrilled at what he did for a living either. She thought of Han and he sideways smirk and sarcastic comments, but she also thought of his kindness and his heart, which she suspected was made from solid gold. She decided her parents would have to deal with it when they discovered him. She liked him and that was all that mattered. Suddenly eager to see him again Leia reached for the final dress she owned. Perhaps she could make this one work.

 

…………..………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Han looked at his watch for the third time in one minute. He was standing outside the restaurant Leia had booked for them. There was still a good two minutes left until Leia was supposed to be meeting him, but he was still nervous. What if she changed her mind? What if she realized she was too good for him? He sighed. This was ridiculous. In every other aspect of life Han was overly confident, he didn’t have any issues with self-esteem. Quite the opposite was true and usually he found dating a piece of cake. But with Leia he suddenly felt laden with insecurities. She was so beautiful and not just physically. Leia’s beauty was like a light inside of her, it’s warmth radiating out to everyone surrounding her and it’d terrified Han at first how much power it had over him. He was like a moth to flame, so drawn towards her he feared getting burnt. She was strong willed and feisty but never inconsiderate and he felt he’d never be free of the spell she had cast on him. 

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and swung around. His breath caught in his throat. Here she was. Leia. She was breathtaking. She was dressed casually he supposed in a simple white dress with long sleeves and a low neckline, but it showed off her curves perfectly and the small smile on her face was enough to make his heart soar. He stood staring at her a few moments before she closed the space between them with a hug. He held her tightly, not realizing how much he’d missed her until now. She was so little in comparison to him and he loved it as her head rested on his torso. She pulled away to look up at him and Han couldn’t help but lean down and kiss her softly on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds but Han felt it in his whole body, it wasn’t very often he got butterflies but he suspected it would be a frequent occurrence when in Leia’s presence.

“Hey.” She breathed out as they separated her eyelids hooded, lips moist. Han would never grow tired of looking at her.

“Hey.” He smiled. Kissing her on the head. “Shall we go in?” He suggested.

“Ok hotshot.” Leia grinned and lead him inside by the hand. 

Han felt his insecurities melt away briefly. He may have been a scoundrel but she seemed to like it. As long as he was her scoundrel, he was happy.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Leia’s choice of restaurant was less fancy than Han had imagined. It was a 1950’s style diner with brightly colored red booths and checkerboard floor tiles; a skinny man dressed in a golden robot costume greeted them instantly. Han had to do a double take at the sight of him. Yeah this was definitely not what Han had in mind when Leia asked him out. 

“Mistress Leia! How delightful to see you.” The gold robot regarded her enthusiastically. Leia avoided Han’s eye and he smirked. This clearly wasn’t the first time Leia had visited the diner.

“Hey Threepio! How’s it going?” Leia replied with a polite smile.

“Business as usual. Artoo is somewhere around here, I’m sure he’d be thrilled to see you.” He continued excitedly but Leia shook her head, not wanting him to make too much of a fuss of her. Threepio didn’t often get hints that she wanted to be left alone.

“I’ll look for him later. Table for two please?”

“Of course Mistress Leia, follow me.”

“Mistress Leia?” Han asked teasingly when they were seated. Leia blushed, suddenly self-conscious. Threepio had always called her Mistress, so she sometimes forgot how ridiculous it sounded.

“Oh…long story. He used to work for my parents.” She explained quickly, eager to change the subject. 

“Damn you really are a princess aren’t you?” Han grinned and she hit him playfully with her menu causing a few fellow diners to look up at them. Han laughed heartily, enjoying the attention.

“Shh.” She responded but she was grinning too. She didn’t seem able to hide her emotions from Han, no matter how much she tried to. That was one of the reasons she had resented him initially. She used to always need to appear to be in control at all times. This meant she would let nobody know how she felt. Admittedly this had always been a struggle for Leia as she had a naturally fiery temper, but she’d at least had control over it. That was before she met Han.

“So, sweetheart.” Han said, changing the subject. “I must say I was surprised when you asked me out.”

“Well, if we expect to begin a relationship we need to get to know each other.” It came out a lot harsher than she’d intended it to and she eyed Han wearily but he didn’t look phased.

“I know that Leia, I’m not exactly complaining here.” He took hold of her hand that rested on the table and rubbed his thumb over it. She sighed at his touch. 

“Good.” She said after a while. “Because neither am I.” 

She met his eyes and winked. She was delighted to see his cheeks flush pink this time. After a moment he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it, causing Leia’s breath to hitch in her throat. Just when she thought she’d found some composure. Damn Han and his charms. Leia was about to say something when a voice from behind her startled her.

“Mistress Leia!” Leia looked up to see Threepio hovering next to her, unnervingly close and she practically growled. It wasn’t Threepio’s fault exactly, that man didn’t understand social situations. 

“Yes Threepio?” She muttered.

Threepio clearly didn’t sense Leia’s tone and continued obliviously.

“It occurred to me that I didn’t introduce myself to your friend!” He extended a hand towards Han, who took it reluctantly. “I am Carl Threepio, I am the manager of this establishment. And who might you be?”

“Han Solo.” He replied gruffly, irritated at the interruption.

“Delightful to meet you sir! I’ll go get the specials board.” And with that he left the pair alone again.

“I apologize for him.” Leia sighed and Han’s eyes softened. “He doesn’t exactly get personal boundaries.” 

“That’s ok sweetheart.” There was a twinkle in his eye. “Now where were we…” He lifted her hand to his lips again kissing it slower this time. Leia sighed and felt her eyes close at the sensation. Oh boy did she have a good feeling about this.


	4. Frank

“So the Falcon?” Leia said as she began to tuck into her meal. Han raised his eyebrow at her questioningly. 

“What about it?”

“Well and I mean this in the kindest way possible…” Leia said leaning forward with a teasing smile. “You don’t really seem the type to own an animal shelter.”

She was nervous that he might take what she said the wrong way but he laughed loudly and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah well it was left to me you see.” 

He took a large bite of his food and Leia watched him, waiting for him to elaborate. She was curious about Han, she felt as if she knew him already but actually knew very little about him at all. He swallowed and continued. 

“My Dad owned the Falcon and it was always his intention for my brother, Frank, to take over one day.”

Leia raised her eyebrows in surprise. She’d been under the impression that Han had been an only child, so it was a shock to her that there was another Solo brother.

“I didn’t know you had a brother!”

“Yeah.” He answered with a sheepish grin, forgetting he hadn’t mentioned that fact. He’d tried to avoid the subject, as Frank wasn’t exactly his favorite person in the world.

“Is he as charming as you are?” Leia joked and Han broke into a huge grin. He was enjoying her mood today; she seemed to be in good form. Although his personal life wasn’t something he would usually talk about on a first date, he didn’t mind sharing with Leia.

“Not a chance. We don’t talk much he’s a couple years older. Married, got a few kids.” A few was an understatement, in the three years since he’d last seen his brother they’d spawned two kids in addition to their other three, and his sister in law was expecting another! The two of them were practically a baby-making factory. The kids were cute enough from the photo’s he’d received but they must’ve been a handful, Han wasn’t sure he’d be able to cope with one kid let alone five. 

“So you’re an uncle too? I’m learning so much about you today Mr. Solo.” Leia tittered and Han smiled at her. She was so beautiful when she laughed, well she was always beautiful but there was something about the way her smile lit up her face like the galaxy was shining behind her eyes. He sighed and took her hand from across the table, she squeezed it lightly and his heart fluttered. 

“So about the Falcon?” She prompted and he sighed. The rest of the story was painful to recall.

“When Pap died I was in my final year at high school.” He still remembered the day he was called to the principal’s office and told the news. His parents had been involved in a traffic collision that’d made the news; there had been no survivors. He’d tried to be strong but he’d broken down in front of everyone. But Frank had acted as if nothing had happened. “I wanted to train to be an engineer but Frank refused to take over the business so I guess I felt I had no choice.” Han’s voice cracked then and Leia suddenly felt guilty for questioning him and brought his hand to her lips. 

“You don’t have to talk about this Han.” She said tenderly and his face softened.

“No it’s alright sweetheart. It just hurts sometimes.” He admitted. 

That was a bit of an understatement. There were many aspects of the situation that upset Han; giving up his chance at an education, not working in the field he wanted to. But his parents never knowing that their favorite son had betrayed them… The fact they had died loving Frank more, when Han had saved their beloved business…that was what kept him up at night. He met Leia’s eyes and she smiled, the same way she had when he’d told her about his parents and he felt warmth spread through his chest. He knew he was falling hard for this girl. 

“You’re a nice man Han.” She said suddenly and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn’t think ANYONE had ever referred to him as nice before, ruffian, scoundrel, heartless, thug, a great number of expletives but never nice.

“Well that’s a first your highness.” He teased and watched her gleefully as she rolled her eyes at him. She was so hot when she was pissed at him.

“Oh stop with the royalty jokes! I hate them. I’m not royal.”

“Tell that to goldenrod over there.” He snickered, gesturing to Threepio. Leia playfully pretended to slap him and Han was grateful that they’d strayed from his sob story. He wasn’t usually one to mope. For years he’d covered up his scars with a mask of cynicism and sarcasm. Though he wasn’t so sure he wanted to hide his vulnerable side from Leia. It was nice for once to have someone that listened.

“Seriously though. Enough with the nicknames.” She stared at him deadpan and he sighed.

“Sure pri- sorry I mean Leia.” He almost forgot what he was agreeing to and smiled apologetically but Leia wasn’t annoyed.

“I don’t- I don’t mind that one so much…” Leia blurted not meeting Han’s eyes.

“You don’t mind what?”

“When you uh… call me princess.” Leia’s face turned a dark shade of red and Han thrived on her confession. 

“You’re into that huh, princess?” He drew out the nickname and winked at her in a way that made her insides twist and Leia looked down embarrassed. 

“Shut up and eat your chicken nerfherder.”


	5. Kiss Me Underneath The Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is SUPER late, but I've been so busy lately! Thank you for all the support you've given my first H/L fic and as always I accept constructive criticism. More soon. Enjoy this fluffy chapter... there will be minor angst ahead but nothing to worry about.

Leia giggled against Han’s lips.

“Han I have to go!” 

Han had been a perfect gentleman all evening; he’d paid for the meal (despite Leia’s protests) and asked to walk her home. He’d even offered Leia his jacket when he noticed her shivering. But now, as they stood at Leia’s front door he didn’t seem to be able to keep his hands (or lips) to himself.

Leia attempted to step out of his embrace, just to be pulled back in again, his lips finding hers hungrily. 

“Han, it’s getting late!” She whined and he rested his forehead against hers.

“One more kiss first?” He asked gently and Leia obliged, lacing her fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss. 

She’d never felt so content as she did in his arms. It both thrilled and terrified her to the very core, to be so comfortable and raw with another person. She’d never experienced anything like it. She almost forgot where they were standing until she heard her family dog, Binks, bark from within the house. Leia pecked Han’s lips one last time before reluctantly pulling back.

“I have to go in now hotshot, my dad will be home soon.” She explained and Han sighed.

“You gonna tell him about us?” 

Leia sighed. That was the ultimate question wasn’t it? On one hand she wanted to be honest with her parents, after all they knew she was responsible and they mostly trusted her judgment. They often treated her as an equal, like they respected her. On the other hand Bail was fiercely protective of his daughter and had always been suspicious of any boy or man Leia spoke to. She knew that Han being five years her senior was not going to work in her favor.

“I want to.” She stated glumly, watching his face drop. She stroked his cheek tenderly. “I do but…” 

“Are you ashamed of me or something?” He asked jokingly, but Leia caught the edge of pain in his voice.

“No!” She exclaimed, astonished he would ever think that. “I’d like nothing more than to show you off to my friends and family, but I need time. Ok?” 

She leaned in and kissed him once more and he sighed contently, his face softening.

“Ok Princess.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“So….” 

Leia looked up from her laptop to see Luke staring eagerly at her. Leia rolled her eyes.

“So?” She questioned teasingly with a raised eyebrow and Luke let out an irritated sigh. She knew exactly what he was trying to get out of her but she wouldn’t give in that easily. Besides seeing her brother getting frustrated was kinda fun.

“Lei! Come on. Won’t you just say how the date was?” Luke’s face was a picture of expectation and Leia couldn’t help but smile to herself. She was still on a high from her date with Han three days on and she knew it showed. She sighed giving in.

“Well if you must know… I think it went pretty well.” She couldn’t stop her automatic smile from growing. It seemed she couldn’t even think about Han without her face giving her away.

“How well are we talking?” Luke asked and Leia’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

“Luke! Gross.” She groaned and watched as his face changed from a picture of confusion to one of horror.

“What? No I don’t mean that…God no… n-never tell me THAT.” He stuttered covering his eyes with his hands dramatically. Leia couldn’t help but giggle. Luke was almost too innocent for his own good.

“I meant are you guys going out again?” He continued, still blushing.

“We’re seeing a movie Friday night.” Leia told him, a dreamy smile appearing on her face. Luke grinned triumphantly.

“I never thought I’d see the day… my sister in love.” He taunted. 

Leia stilled at the mention of the ‘L’ word. She cared deeply for Han but wasn’t willing to go down that route quite yet. This dating game was still very new for her.

“Luke please… We’ve just started dating, don’t start looking for china patterns.” She replied light heartedly but Luke could tell the topic made his sister uncomfortable so he decided to drop it. Just this once.

“Alright, alright.”

Suddenly Leia’s face lit up as she remembered what she’d been meaning to talk to Luke about.

“So…” She said with a mischevious glint in her eye, ready to turn the tables on him. “I saw you walking to school with Mara Jade yesterday…”

Leia watched delightedly as her brother’s entire face flooded with color.

“She’s just my lab partner ok? She came over to talk about our project.” He said quickly, trying to avoid the subject but Leia wasn’t having any of that. Especially as he kept interrogating her about Han.

“But you like her don’t you baby brother?” Leia teased.

“I don… I mean…she…” He stammered, unable to put a coherent sentence together. Leia watched him amusedly. He made it so easy sometimes. Eventually he sighed sadly, moving to sit next to Leia. 

“Even if that was true, Mara’s the most popular girl in school. She’s not interested in some farm boy.” Luke sighed and Leia rolled her eyes at his naivety.

Every time Leia had seen Mara, she always had her eyes glued to Luke. More girls (and boys come to that) were interested in her brother than he realised. He had that charming innocence about him that they just couldn’t resist and Luke remained oblivious.

“Luke, I’ve seen the way she looks at you. Trust me. Make a move.” She advised seriously.

“I don’t know how…” He confessed.

Leia laughed suddenly. “Well don’t do what Han did and wind her up most of the time.”

“It worked on you.” Luke said giving his sister a pointed look.

“Hmm you have a point there brother.” Leia said with an embarrassed smile.

Luke’s face turned serious and he looked down at his hands nervously fiddling with his fingers.

“I do like her.” He admitted quietly.

Leia smiled fondly. All jokes aside she wanted more than anything for Luke to be happy. She nudged his shoulder with her hand.

“Then go get her.”


	6. Busted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia's attempts to hide her relationship fail, her mom is one smart cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I've sort of neglected this story a bit being preoccupied by my one shots (Thanks for the support on those btw) but I fully intend to finish this story and I have it all planned out! I'm not 100% thrilled with my writing in this chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Leia closed her front door as quietly as possible and leaned her back against it, sighing happily. She was still on a high from her latest date with Han. They’d gone to see a movie, some silly old space film Han loved, but rather than watch the screen she hadn’t been able to keep her eyes off of him. He was so handsome but it was so much more than that. He was a beautiful man in every sense and his soul was young and exciting and playful. She was learning more and more about him with every passing day and her feelings for him were growing so strong it scared her. She was beginning to forget what it’d been like for her before she met him. She couldn’t imagine her life without him and it was terrifying to have so much to lose. God, she must’ve been insane… They’d only been dating a few weeks… she couldn’t be in… love already could she?

 _Love_.

The word felt so foreign to her and yet... it seemed to be the only way to describe her feelings for him. It just…fit. But it was too soon… it had to be. Nobody fell in love this quickly, except maybe in romance novels.

She’d never exactly been a girl who relied on guys for happiness; she was always so content alone, but with Han… she never wanted to be without him. He made her feel things she never thought she could. He was kind, caring, generous, funny and she knew this thing between them was more than a fling. But she was afraid, afraid of being hurt, afraid of hurting him, just afraid. At the same time she’d never felt so secure or safe with another human being. This was something her independence complex protested against but her inner need for sanctuary begged for.

She sighed. Everything was just so confusing. She was ready to get some schoolwork done to clear her head a little. She made her way to the stairs, but she hadn’t reached the second step before she heard a voice from the lounge.

“Leia? Honey is that you?”

Her mother. She wasn’t supposed to be home, not yet. She worked late on Fridays… Her father was away on business, which is why she’d chosen to go out with Han that night. How was she going to explain why she was only just home? Taking a deep breath she entered the lounge. Her mother was lying on the couch with her MacBook balanced on her knees. As always her demeanor was calm, collected, regal, but Breha Organa was very good at disguising her true feelings. So she wasn’t safe yet.

“Mom, you’re home early.” Leia tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but her voice came out weird, almost high-pitched. If Breha noticed this however, she hid it well.

“I wasn’t feeling well, so I came home to rest.” She explained. She frowned then, eyeing her daughter carefully. “Where were you? I expected you to be back already.”

Damn it. Leia had hoped she didn’t ask that.

“I was at Luke’s…studying.” Again her voice came out weird and Leia wanted to punch herself. She hadn’t perfected her lying yet, partly because she’d never had anything to lie about. Han was her first real secret.

“On a Friday night?” Breha closed her laptop and set it aside, her suspicion finally showing on her face. Leia nodded frantically, cursing herself for not thinking of a better backstory.

Her mother stood and approached her daughter, not breaking eye contact. She calmly placed her hands on Leia’s shoulders and raised her eyebrows knowingly.

“Leia, who’s the guy?” She asked, exhaling.

Leia felt her face heat up. She _knew_? She couldn’t possibly. Leia opened her mouth to protest but Breha put her hand up to stop her.

“Honey, you’re happier than I’ve seen you in a long time, you’re constantly texting and you actually go out most weekends. Plus Threepio told me you visited the diner a while ago with a male friend. Spill the beans Leia Organa.”

Her eyes bore into her and Leia felt like she was a child again getting caught for breaking her grandmothers vase. She considered arguing that Han was just a friend, it was nothing serious but she knew her mother wasn’t an idiot. She sighed, giving in.

“His name is Han… He’s a couple years older than me and…we’re seeing each other.” She felt her cheeks turn pink; this was the last thing she wanted to discuss with her mother.

“Where did you meet him?” Breha asked, continuing her interrogation.

Leia considered lying, saying that she’d met Han at school but she remembered what he’d asked her the night of their first date _(_ _“Are you ashamed of me or something?”)_ and she couldn’t bring herself to do it. If her parents were going to know about her relationship, they would have to learn to accept Han, _all_ of him, just as she had.

“He runs the animal shelter I volunteered at.”

“The guy you constantly complained about?” Her mother’s eyes widened. Her voice finally raised, a rare occurrence. “THAT GUY?”

“Mom…I…” Leia began but Breha cut her daughter off, her voice softening slightly.

“Listen darling. I’m not angry with you because you’re… dating someone. Hell, it’s about time.” She smiled for the first time that evening. A small smile but a smile nonetheless and Leia felt her nerves calm slightly. “But I _am_ hurt that you felt the need to lie about it to me. To your father.”

Leia looked down at her feet in shame. She hadn’t meant to deceive her mother and she could hear the hurt in her voice. The Organas had always prided themselves on being an open, honest family. Bail always boasted to his friends about his great relationship with his daughter and that she told him everything. This clearly wasn’t the case. Suddenly Leia’s blood ran cold. Her father. She had forgotten about him. It was now inevitable that someone was going to have to let him know and that was not a conversation she wanted to have, but now it was out in the open. She met her mother’s eyes helplessly.

“Are you gonna tell him?”

“Me? No, it isn’t my job.” She replied sternly. “ _You_ will tell your father and you will tell him properly, the way you should have told me. Understand?”

Again Leia felt incredibly young and small, scolded by her mother. She knew she was right. It was Leia’s responsibility and Leia’s alone to tell the truth to Bail. It didn’t mean the idea didn’t terrify her but now she had no choice.

“Yes mom.” She answered with a half-hearted smile. Breha nodded, satisfied.

“Good. Now, this…Han… Does he treat you right?”

Leia felt a goofy smile grow on her face at the mention of her boyfriend. Did he treat her right? He treated her with more respect than she’d ever felt she deserved. But that being said he didn’t put her on a pedestal. She was just a girl and he was just a boy and they were equals. He truly would challenge her if he felt it was necessary and she would do the same. It was refreshing. She didn’t feel fragile or untouchable around him. She just felt like…Leia.

“Mom he’s wonderful.” She said dreamily, smiling to herself.

“Good. Then I’d like to meet him.” Her face lit up all of a sudden. ”You should bring him to the party!”

Leia gulped. The party her mother was referring to was the annual family gathering her family held to celebrate Leia’s birthday. Aunts, uncles, cousins, and relatives from all over the world attended in all their upper class glory. Now that she and Luke were reunited, he was also included in the celebration and all of his adopted extended family were to attend too. Her family were intense enough as it was, without adding a boyfriend to the equation. Leia wasn’t keen for Han’s first meeting with her parents to be on the same day he met her insane extended family. The poor guy would be overwhelmed.

“But Mom…” she began to protest, but Breha wasn’t having any of it.

“Leia, I will meet that man at your party and that is the final word.” She stated and Leia knew that if she fought this, she would lose. She nodded silently.

Breha then sat on the couch again and indicated to Leia to sit beside her. She obliged.

“Now tell me everything.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Han grinned as his phone screen lit up with a photo of Leia. He’d taken it last week when they went to a funfair outside of town. The couple had felt particularly childish that afternoon and he had gone to every stall trying desperately to win something. Eventually, $20 and several shooting games later, he presented her with a tiny ‘beanie baby’ dolphin. Leia had thrown her arms around him, kissed his lips, cheek and chin excitedly. Squealing because she’d never won anything before. The lights of the fair and her gorgeous smile lit her face up beautifully. He’d known in that moment that he never wanted this relationship to end. He’d known exactly how he felt about her and while it should’ve scared him it didn’t. He loved her, pure and simple.

He’d wanted to tell her immediatly but he sensed that it wasn’t the time, so he’d simply kissed her back and asked to take a photo of her, to mark the moment. She’d posed adorably, placing the dolphin on her head with a huge smile on her face. He’d now made it her contact photo so whenever she phoned, he was reminded of that moment. The moment he realized he’d fallen in love and it never failed to make his heart soar. He accepted her call quickly and smiled widely as he spoke.

“Sweetheart. Miss me already?” He teased, it’d only been about 2 hours since they’d seen one another and it was too damn long in his opinion. He heard that giggle he adored bubble through and his heart raced.

“Always hotshot, but actually I wanted to talk to you about something.” She explained. She didn’t sound upset or anything but there was an edge to her voice that warned him, so he sat up straight.

“Anything.” He responded seriously and he heard Leia take a deep breath.

“So my mom sort of found out about us…”

Han stilled. Crap. This couldn’t be good.

“What? How?” He asked nervously and Leia paused a moment before explaining.

“She figured it out. I’m such an idiot, I should’ve been straight with her in the first place.” She sounded frustrated with herself and Han wanted to reassure her and he would’ve on any other occasion but his mind was otherwise occupied with anxiety. Was this going to lead to the end of their relationship? Would they stop Leia from seeing him? He didn’t think he could stand it if they did. But he wouldn’t blame them. He was sure if he was a parent he would hate him too.

“How…how did she take it?” He asked warily, hoping there wasn’t already a lynch mob on its way to meet him.

“She took it ok but…” Leia paused and inhaled shakily. “She wants to meet you.”

Han felt the tension leave his body. This was perfect, he wasn’t about to get his ass beaten _and_ he was finally going to meet Leia’s parents. If it was out in the open there would be no hiding, no secrecy and Leia could really and truly be his. He wondered why it made her so nervous.

“Well, that’s not so bad…” He started but she cut him off.

“I wasn’t finished, she wants to meet you at my 19th birthday party. It’s next Friday.”

Han frowned; it was Leia’s _birthday_ next week? He couldn’t believe he hadn’t known that. Come to think of it he’d known she was close to turning 19 but he hadn’t thought to ask _when_. _Some boyfriend._

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He needed to think of something to buy her! He had so little time!

“I’m not a fan of my birthday.” She answered bluntly and Han decided not to question it. If it was a sore topic he wouldn’t force her to talk about it.

“Anyway…what do you think?” She continued nervously.

“I’ll come.” He answered without hesitation

“W-wait really?” Leia stuttered, obviously not anticipating his answer. He smiled fondly at the surprise in her voice.

“Yeah. Why not? It’ll be fun.” He said with a light laugh. Fun may not have been the right word but he wanted to reassure her.

“Han, my family can be overwhelming. My father especially.” Leia warned seriously and Han’s heart sank. Perhaps there would be a lynch mob chasing him after all.

“Does he know yet?” Han asked, his voice full of dread.

“Not yet, I’m telling him tomorrow…” Leia trailed off, she obviously had no choice in the matter.

“How will he take it?” Han asked, his mouth was dry, so he took a sip of water.

“I’m not sure, but I explained how great you are to Mom and she took it well. I hope he understands.” She replied softly.

“Me too, sweetheart.” Han felt his body relax. It seemed everything would turn out all right. There was nothing to worry about. A slow grin spread across his face as he realized what she had said. “I’m _great_ huh…?”

“ _That_ is what you took from this?” Leia groaned with an exasperated sigh, but he could hear the amusement behind her voice. She didn’t seem so worried anymore either.

“It’s always nice to be recognized for your greatness.” Han teased cockily and he heard her laugh, properly, not forced and he smiled. _That’s it sweetheart._

“I hate you.”

“You like me.” His chest tightened as he anticipated her reply. It wasn’t as if he expected her to tell him she loved him. Not now! Not over the phone. But he had an illogical need to know exactly how she felt about him

“Occasionally. When you aren’t acting like a scoundrel.” She said deadpan but she was being playful, a side of Leia he always loved. She deserved to feel carefree.

“I’ll take it.” He chuckled. “See ya soon princess.”

“Bye flyboy.”

Han hung up the phone and smiled. Sure it was gonna be a scary situation but what guy meeting his girl’s folks wasn’t scared shitless? He was determined to charm Leia’s family and he was certain he would. He could be gentlemanly if he chose to be and it would be the perfect way to demonstrate to Leia how deeply he cared about. Maybe even tell her he loved her…

Right, he had some work to do.


	7. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night of Leia's party, will Han get on with her relatives? And what unexpected visitor comes knocking at the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY wrote this chapter omg it took so long (I wrote TWO varying versions before settling on this.) Hope you enjoy!

 

It was 8 o’clock on the dot and Leia was getting increasingly more nervous, Han was due to arrive any second now. So far it was just herself, Luke, Owen and her parents present but in about half an hour the room would be full of extended family. It was bad enough that her _parents_ had to meet him less alone the rest of them.

Bail had taken it pretty well, a hell of a lot better than she would ever have expected.

He’d come home from a conference he’d attended and Leia came straight out with it. She was dating an older guy and had been for a while and he made her happier than she’d been in a long time. Bail had listened in his usual calm, respectful way, waiting until she had finished, before making a comment.

“Leia, darling” She recalled him saying. “You’re not a child any more, I didn’t expect you to stay single forever. I love you and I trust your judgment. I’d like to meet the young man.”

She’d told him that her mother already had that covered and he’d chuckled when she explained Breha’s condition and, said, “Poor guy.” Leia was in complete agreement.

The house was decorated in the usual Organa fashion, extravagant. Over 100 helium balloons covered the high ceiling in blue and pink with both Luke and Leia’s names on them. Luke and Leia had spent the afternoon making streamers and decorating the birthday table, which was stacked already with presents for both twins. Breha catered the event herself, they could afford the help but she preferred to do it herself, in her own words “If I’m capable of doing something myself I will.” Leia knew some of her older relatives didn’t share this sentiment but the food was excellent so they wouldn’t be able to complain. Her mother had made of little dishes for people to pick from and Threepio had made them a huge six-tier cake. Leia had no idea how they were all going to finish the thing since most of her skinny, looks obsessed cousins didn’t even eat carbs, sugar or anything that might ruin their already perfect bodies.

Leia once again looked at her watch and sighed, the sooner Han arrived the better.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around to see Luke who was staring at her sympathetically, he could always tell when she was panicking.

“It’ll be ok Leia, try to relax.” He assured her. Leia nodded knowing her brother was right, there was no use in worrying.

The doorbell sounded and Leia felt her heart leap. Han!

“I got it!” She said hurriedly racing to the door before anyone could stop her.

She threw the door open and jumped into Han’s arms immediately. It had been almost a full 3 days since she’d last seen him and she’d grown so used to his company that being apart from him was almost unbearable. They were gross. He almost fell back in surprise but he managed to compose himself and laughed, his arms winding around her, holding her body close, breathing her in. He’d missed her just as much.

“Hey baby.” He said quietly and Leia felt a chill ripple through her body to her very core.

 _Baby_! That one was new.

“Thank goodness you’re here!” She said when she pulled back and he grinned. She kissed him quickly then stepped back to admire him.

She was impressed he’d dressed up and looked more handsome than he ever had. (And that was saying something.) He wore a clean black shirt that looked new and fitted very nicely with his best trousers that he wore often on their dates, his belt was also new and the shoes he wore had clearly been polished. His usual mop of hair was brushed and styled in the best way he could manage and he held a beautiful bouquet of pink roses in one hand, a very full looking shopping bag in the other. He’d clearly made an effort and Leia felt a burst of love for her boyfriend, he was incredible.

“Are those for me?” She asked hopefully, nodding towards the roses and Han grinned, shaking his head.

“Actually they’re for your mom.” He admitted and laughed at the disappointment on her face.

“Don’t worry darling, everything else is yours.” He told her and then leaned in conspiratorially. “Including myself.” He winked and Leia blushed, her body tingling.

Han took the opportunity to take in Leia’s appearance and she smiled wickedly as his eyes explored her body, the attraction on his face apparent. She was wearing a black sparkly dress with a cutout above her cleavage, with lace over the top, which was classy and elegant, very Leia-esque. She’d styled her hair in a complex halo of braids with not a hair out of place and her lips were painted a deep red. He met her eyes and Leia melted under his adoring gaze.

“Beautiful.” Was all he said and Leia swore if her family wasn’t there, she’d have dragged him up to her bedroom.

She leaned in to kiss him instead, he sighed contently as she deepened the kiss, her hands either side of his face, gluing him to her. Nothing felt more right when they were together and finally they could go public about it. Han hadn’t felt so happy in years.

They kissed for a long time and almost forgot where they were until they heard someone clear their throat. They pulled apart to see Bail standing in the hallway, smiling awkwardly. Leia immediatly turned as red as her lipstick but Han, who appeared not to share Leia’s embarrassment, smiled and stepped forward to greet him.

“Hi, Han Solo! Great to finally meet you.” He extended a hand and Bail shook it.

“Likewise, come in will you!” He lead them down the hall to the dining room.

Leia linked an arm through Han’s as they walked wanting to feel close to him, he smiled and kissed her temple before they entered the room. Binks, who had met Han several times on their secret dates, ran over and jumped up on Han excitedly.

“Hey little buddy!” Han cooed, the animal shelter owner in him making its appearance.

Breha stepped forward cheerfully, with a smile on her face.

“Han! Great to meet you! I’m Leia’s mom, Breha.”

Han handed her the roses shyly and Leia watched in wonder, she didn’t think Han Solo could be shy if he tried. Apparently she was wrong.

“For you.” Breha met Leia’s eye, a look of approval crossing her face.

“How thoughtful dear! Thank you!” She took the flowers and went to find a vase for them.

Luke came over and pulled Han into a hug as if they were long lost friends, he knew how much Han meant to his sister. “Great to see you again!”

Han patted his back laughingly, enjoying the attention. “You too, Kid. Where should I put my gifts?”

“On the table!” Breha gestured and Han began to set several large silver packages on the table.

Leia’s eyes widened at the sheer number of gift’s he’d got her. “Han! You didn’t need to get that much!” She exclaimed, in awe.

Han smiled and kissed her cheek once he’d finished. “I know but you only turn 19 once!”

Leia rolled her eyes, about to continue their banter when the bell rang. Bail took a deep breath and looked around the group with a half smile.

“Let the games begin!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So far so good.

The party was going well. As usual it was completely full and loud and chaotic but nothing bad had happened. Though Leia’s grandmother asked Han when he was going to propose, to which Bail came to his rescue. Also a couple of Leia’s cousins had shamelessly tried to flirt with Han, much to Leia’s anger but whenever they would he put an arm round Leia or kissed her lips to make it very clear where he stood.

Now Leia was making an obligatory circle round the room, talking to a couple of her aunts. Han sat on the couch watching her from across the room with a smile on his face. She looked round and shot him an apologetic look before continuing her conversation. He sighed, looking her up and down. She was glowing tonight, inside and out and it brought him so much joy that she was proudly showing him off and embracing their relationship. Finally! But he still didn’t know exactly where they stood.

He was in love with her. He loved her so much but was scared to tell her.

He had to at some point, but should it be there? At the party?

Was that too public?

Maybe it was too early.

Maybe she didn’t love him back.

He lay back against the couch, conflicted. He was almost considering just going right up to Leia and letting it all out when Luke flopped down next to him, grinning. “How you holding up?”

“Good. Your family are certainly energetic!” He laughed and Luke joined him, rolling his eyes and nodding in agreement.

“I’ll say! I just escaped my Great Aunt Julie! She was asking when I was planning on joining the family business. I could barely get a word in. They’re an overbearing bunch but they mean well.”

Han chuckled then his gaze went back to Leia. He watched as she threw her head back with laughter and his mouth turned up automatically, Leia’s laugh never failed to give him butterflies. It lit her face up and she looked freer, younger, more relaxed than she did otherwise. That was how he always wanted her to feel but there always seemed to be a cloud over her head. Something was always bothering her. But she was happy tonight and Han loved it. He was staring tenderly at her while Luke studied his face and smiled at him.

“You love her,” He said suddenly and Han looked at him surprised. “Don’t you?”

There was a moment of silent anticipation before Han sighed and shrugged.

“It’s that obvious?” He asked sheepishly.

Luke laughed again. “Yeah. Incredibly so.”

Han looked down at his feet self-consciously. Luke’s observation wasn’t a problem exactly, but he wasn’t so sure that Leia returned the sentiment. He didn’t feel good enough for her, far from it. She was sunlight and he was rain and they were different in so many ways and yet they just got one another. He just wasn’t sure that would be enough. Luke seemed to sense his unease and put his hand on Han’s shoulder reassuringly.

“She loves you too, Han.” He told him.

Han looked up, eyes lighting up hopefully. “She said that?”

“Well no…” Luke admitted and Han’s face fell again but Luke was adament. “I can tell! Trust me, I’m her twin.”

Han smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Luke lowered his voice, taking on a more serious tone.

“Look, Han, I’d go slow if I were you. Leia’s been through a lot. She’s an incredibly independent person and she finds it hard to let that go. She thinks that by loving someone she gives up on that and she’s afraid. Our birth parents loved each other but it wasn’t enough.” 

Luke paused, pain crossing his face at the mention of his past. Han watched Luke, intrigued. Leia didn’t talk much about her birth family and he was both curious and nervous to approach the subject. He didn’t want to push Luke, but he seemed to want to share the information with Han. He seemed to trust him. 

“Leia worries,” Luke continued. “She think’s that if she gets too close to anyone romantically, she’ll end up like…our father. But you aren’t just ‘anyone’, with you I think she’s starting to change. She’s so much more open to you than…everyone really aside from me and Bail and Breha and maybe even more so.” 

He emphasized his next sentence, making sure Han was getting the message. “She _really_ cares about you Han.”

Han relaxed, feeling a lot more at ease from Luke’s words. He was also happy that Luke seemed to have taken a liking to him and knew his sister well enough to analyse the situation. Perhaps everything would work out well in the end after all. Just like a fairytale. He sighed thoughtfully, wouldn’t that be nice.

“Thanks buddy.” He said gratefully to Luke, patting his back. He hoped the two of them could be friends; Luke seemed to be a great guy. Plus they both cared deeply about Leia, so that was one thing they had in common.

Han suddenly felt small arms around his neck and a kiss placed on his cheek, his heart soared. Leia was definitely happy tonight.

“Dance with me!” She demanded moving round him and grabbing his hands. Han stroked her palms with his thumbs looking her over for the hundredth time that evening. Beautiful.

“I’m not much of a dancer!” He warned her but she pouted adorably and tugged on his hands insistently.

“Please, I’ll make it worth your while.” She said suggestively, a twinkle in her eye, Han couldn’t resist. He let her pull him up and brought her into his embrace, kissing her hard on the mouth; Leia returned it so eagerly it almost bordered on indecent, her tongue stroking his desperately.

Luke coughed uncomfortably, causing the couple to pull apart, giggling, feeling dizzy from each other.

“Keep it PG folks!” Luke joked, but he grimaced, not exactly thrilled to see his sister being defiled. “I don’t think grandma wants you to reproduce right this second.”

Leia rolled her eyes and Han laughed, pulling her towards the middle of the room to dance, leaving Luke beaming after them. It was gonna be fine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hours later most of the tension had left Leia’s body. This had been a success! Her family loved Han and he was charming and sweet and although she hadn’t thought it would be possible to fall harder for him, she had. And now it was clear she’d have to confront her feelings and tell him she loved him. 

She watched as Han bantered with Luke, both men laughing at one of Luke’s uncles singing Karaoke, Leia’s heart warmed at the two most important people in her life getting along. All was well. Or so she thought.

That was when the bell rang but she thought nothing of it. Since her parents were currently dancing she decided not to disturb them so she excused herself and went to answer it. She’d expected it to be a family member who’d gotten locked out, so she wasn’t prepared, not in the slightest when she opened the door and came face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

She almost thought she was hallucinating when the gruff familiar voice that haunted her nightmares spoke.

“Happy Birthday.” He said.

She was frozen to the spot, staring into the dark eyes of the man who scared her the most in the world. For years she hadn’t been able to get those eyes, that face out of her head, she’d wake up gasping and crying, begging him to leave her alone. The bruises had faded long ago but the damage had not faded, never faded. She never thought she’d see him again. Never. Yet here he was, on her birthday.

“Come on Leia,” Anakin Skywalker jeered. “Got nothing to say to your own father?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bum bum buuuuuum....Sorry to leave you on that cliffhanger. Let me know what you think.


End file.
